


The Sides We Chose

by Fanty_Writes



Series: This is Happiness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, death mentions, matsuhana week 2019 fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Hanamaki's heart raced as he gazed into cold steel grey eyes. It had been so long since Hanamaki stood face to face with Matsukawa. So many years since they chose their sides.





	The Sides We Chose

**Author's Note:**

> For MatsuHana week day 5 Fights.
> 
> This is part of a larger au I want to work on that invovles a lot of other elements. I figured I'd take advantage of day 5's prompt and do a quick piece that fits in the overall au.
> 
> Let me know if you guys need anything else tagged!

Hanamaki's heart raced as he gazed into cold steel grey eyes. It had been so long since Hanamaki stood face to face with Matsukawa. So many years since they chose their sides.

Of course, Hanamaki wasn’t completely out of touch with how much Matsukawa had grown over the years. He kept careful tabs on his former friend, collecting intel he could get his hands on.  Even if he didn’t, the brunette had made a name for himself right alongside Oikawa. Of course, Oikawa was the bigger name, the one with the larger target on the back of his head. Regardless Matsukawa had grown to be just as terrifying, executing Oikawa’s commands with frightening precision.

He kept a steady gaze on the brunette, unmoving from his position. Makki was glad the gas mask obscured half his face. He could feel a familiar pang in his chest as so many painful memories came rushing back to him. Behind the mask he could act like his lips weren’t quivering. Like seeing Matsukawa again didn’t have an effect on him. He could pretend the other meant nothing to him, that they didn’t share a past.

There were too many memories there, so many bitter, painful memories after Iwaizumi was killed. The bitterness boiled up at the memory of facing the reality Iwaizumi was beginning to expose and the values Oikawa chose to uphold. He would never let that go. Everything fell apart after Iwaizumi passed and Oikawa proved himself to the committee. Makki saw their true colors after that. Saw through all the lies Iwaizumi brought to the surface. The lies Matsukawa and Oikawa chose to believe in. He lost all his friends that day, the last people that ever mattered to him and he was forced to leave his life behind.

Matsukawa tried to convince him to stay but after witnessing Iwaizumi's death he couldn’t. Now he had no idea what he was to Matsukawa. Maybe just another memory, someone who stood in the way of the committee and its fucked-up ideals. He didn’t know the kind of person Matsukawa was anymore if he was honest.

If he wasn’t careful he’d probably end up dead and Hanamaki couldnt afford that. The assignment was slide in, meet with their double agent, and get the data back to Kenma then help him go through all the encrypted files. There was a lot of important information on the memory stick he needed to get back to the team and he refused to get captured here.

Hanamaki kept his hands wrapped firmly around the hilt of his knife. They were close enough he could charge even if Matsukawa decided to draw and Hanamaki wasn’t sure if he wanted to challenge Matsukawa in that way. He just needed an opening and dodge whatever Matsukawa threw at him.

The last thing he was expecting was for Matsukawa to break the long-established silence.

"Takahiro, it has been a while."

Hearing his name fall so easily from Matsukawa's lips made him grit his teeth. How could the other act like it hadn’t been years since they last spoke? Hanamaki didn't make a sound, still fully on guard as Matsukawa stepped forward, slowly.

"You know it doesn’t have to be like this. Just return the information you stole and turn yourself in. I'm sure Oikawa and I can lessen your punishment if you come without a struggle."

Makki growled from behind his mask, his voice coming out morphed through the mask as he spoke

"And end up another mind-controlled zombie when I can't conform to your bullshit standards."

It was Matsukawa's turn to remain silent. Hanamaki inched away tightening his grip on the knife., He eyed a spot behind the taller man. He just needed to slip by that small opening and get away He just needed an escape route.

"You know just as well as I do treason means death." Makki scoffed, "What you don't plan on doing it here or do you need a public display like everyone else?"

Matsukawa’s face remained emotionless. Matsukawa got closer not giving Hanamaki much of any options to get around. The pink haired male knew he was slowly getting backed into a corner and there was no telling if back up was on its way. He had to make a move and soon. The last thing he needed was to get captured here.

Hanamaki moved his hand away from the knife to the small pouch resting on his back. He didn’t need to knock out Matsukawa, a fight would waste time and only put him at greater risk. He just needed to create enough distance to get away. Makki grabbed what he was looking for, waited for Matsukawa to get closer.

Hanamaki timed it, once he felt Matsukawa was a good distance away he threw the smoke bombs to the ground and made a break for it. White smoke surrounded both of them but Hanamaki had a path in mind. His heart raced with the adrenaline as he rushed for the mentally mapped escape.

Hanamaki grinned behind his mask. He managed to slip by and clear the smoke. He felt so confident in his chance to escape. He could make the rendezvous point and meet with his lift without too many complications if he could get away fast enough.

His expectations were sadly betrayed, when he felt a tight grip circle around his arm. He was pulled off balance and back into the cloud of smoke. He reached for his knife instinctively, swinging it at where he guessed Matsukawa would be. He felt the knife make contact and he hoped that was enough.

The next thing he knew the grip left his arm, but it was now around the wrist holding the knife. He grunted as his back met the cold concrete floor. There was sudden pressure on his chest and there was a weight on top of him pushing him to the ground and pinning his arms over his head.

Makki struggled under Matsukawa’s firm hold, kicking at him but the brunette wouldn’t budge. Hanamaki couldn’t let it end like this. He had to get free, he needed to get away.

When he opened his eyes, his face was so close to Matsukawa’s. Hanamaki blinked up at him. It really has been so long since he’s seen Matsukawa like this. The other male didn’t look angry. Rather there was a tender look in his eyes, something hinting towards remorseful.

The pink haired man winced when he felt the grip on his wrist tighten. Matsukawa reach around Hanamaki’s head to undo the clasps of the mask. The mask was removed and Hanamaki felt exposed, as if Matsukawa could see through everything he was feeling at that moment.

“Please, Takahiro. I miss you. Just come back home.”

Makki watched Matsukawa as his eyes closed. He looked at him with sympathy. It hurt Hanamaki just as much. The friendship they shared was one in a million. There probably wasn’t anyone else on earth who understood him as well as Matsukawa did. But they both knew Hanamaki couldn’t return those feelings Matsukawa held for him. Not then, not now. So many things changed since then, and his heart died with Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki spoke softly, like he was addressing a small child, “Issei, I can’t. You know I can’t. This isn’t my home anymore. They’ll kill me.”

Matsukawa shook his head. His expression finally breaking down, “They won’t. I won’t let them. I’ll figure something out, I’ll get them to lessen your punishment. I have enough of a ranking to-“

“Issei.” Hanamaki cut him off with a melancholic smile, “I will never bow down to them. I can’t, not after, you know”

There was a long pause between both of them. They gave each other that brief moment of silence. Hanamaki watched Matsukawa hide his face, his shoulders slumping forward. Hanamaki truly felt bad for him. Maybe if this were another universe, some other alternate timeline, maybe they could be something more, maybe he could return those feelings. But this was their reality, they were enemies. They stood at opposing sides and they both knew that. They both had their assignments. Hanamaki’s to infiltrate and retrieve any information he could get his hands on, Matsukawa to capture and execute anything that opposed their ideal world.

Like that, their roles fell back into their proper place. Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki off the floor and slammed him in to the nearest wall, spreading his legs apart to begin the protocol search.

Hanamaki chuckled feeling the taste of iron from a split lip when his head hit the wall, “So we’re back to this good old game, eh? Mattsun.”

Matsukawa’s calm and serious demeanor returned, “Silence, who’s the traitor that gave you the information.”

Hanamaki felt Matsukawa touch around him for any other weapons and most importantly the disk drive he had tucked safely away in one of the pockets of his inner vest. Right now, he was thankful that Matsukawa was only checking his jacket and pants. The thick padding of the vest would also make it harder for him to find and he hoped that would buy him enough time for his rendezvous to realize he was taking too long.

“And you act like I’ll just give you that information. I’m not a snitch.”

The brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance, “You know what this could mean for you.”

Hanamaki chuckled dryly and swung his head in a sing song manner, “Oh you mean a date with that fun time room that is your torture chamber? Trust me I know.”

There was a moment of silence, and Hanamaki could only imagine the look of his former best friend’s face at that comment. At least now he knew Matsukawa still held a fondness towards him. In a way, it was reassuring. It made Hanamaki happy for a slight second.

Matsukawa let out an irritated groan. He pulled Hanamaki away from the wall and grabbed him by the shirt collar, so they were ow facing each other, “Where’s the drive!”

Hanamaki shrugged at him, “I don’t know but will you look at that my ride is here.”

Hanamaki shut his eyes and braced for the small impact from the tiny explosive thrown in their direction. Matsukawa stumbled back at the sudden surprise.

Hanamaki took advantage of the moment that Matsukawa’s grip faltered and took a firm grip of the man’s wrist. He flipped him over, hopping over Matsukawa once he was on the ground and reached for his mask. He made a dash towards his rendezvous who had departed the second he knew Hanamaki was out of harms reach. Hanamaki caught up relatively quickly as they made their way down the corridors and towards their exit. Hanamaki didn’t look back as he ran beside the masked man next to him. He made it out safe with the information they needed. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t need to know if Matsukawa was badly hurt, he just needed to focus on the assignment. It was complete, and they got the information they needed, he should be satisfied with just that.

The second they got to their exit and safely in their getaway vehicle the other man spoke from behind his mask.

“I’m surprised you let yourself get caught, couldn’t use one of those prized poisoned bombs of yours.”

Hanamaki clicked his tongue and rested his head on his knuckles, “I grabbed the wrong one.”

His partner chuckled, “Sure you did. The Makki I know doesn’t make those kinds of mistakes. Someone that special? “

Hanamaki was silent for a moment. He closed his eye taking a breath, “Just keep driving, would you?”

He was met with an amused hum as they drove back to their base of operations.

* * *

 

Matsukawa watched futily as Hanamaki ran away from him. His lips tightened into a firm line trying to keep his emotions under control. It hurt watching the same scene replay itself. Makki’s back turned to him, as he desperately tried to get away. The memory came flooding back and it was just as painful as the first time.

He laid there for a few minutes, deciding against going after them. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He let Hanamaki slip through his fingers again. A deep sigh escaped him as he finally got enough strength to sit himself up.

He would have to go back and report to Oikawa. It would be difficult, but he was thankful they were close enough that he could help cover for Matsukawa’s blunder. At the very least he got to see Hanamaki alive and well. Safety was another issue considering the lives they both chose. He knew run ins like this would be inevitable, it would only be a matter of time.

Matsukawa began his walk to Oikawa’s office. Might as well get the long ass lecture done and over with. As he thought about it more, part of Matsukawa took comfort in the fact that if Hanamaki had been doing this for years, that meant he knew what he was doing and was more than capable of fending for himself. He’d just have to hold on to faith and hope that Hanamaki would keep himself alive long enough for them to reconcile one day.

**Author's Note:**

> The main part of this au is still in planning while i figure out what other characters I want to get invovled. For the most part I have some general ideas for the premise, characters, and relationships. I just need to sit down and actually work out the story so that might take a while. In all honesty I hope I can work on this one soon because I am excitted for a lot of its elements. And I'm rambling.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> come scream at me on tumblr or twitter
> 
> Edit:  
> I ended up making a drawing and speedpaint, click on the links if you want to check them out!  
> [Tumblr](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/183465331294/drew-this-to-accompany-one-of-my-fics-which-ill)   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FantasmicalF/status/1106412118193004544)   
> [Speed Paint](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlWgbPszcf8)
> 
> tumblr: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [fantasmicalf](https://twitter.com/FantasmicalF?lang=en)


End file.
